The invention relates to a holder for a workpiece wherein the workpiece can be inserted and positioned by an operator utilizing one arm.
A significant portion of the general population has a disability affecting the use of an arm or a hand. This disability causes many of the simple, routine tasks of daily living to be beyond the capability of those suffering such a disability. Among those tasks rendered extremely difficult are those requiring the maintaining of a workpiece in a convenient fixed position while one or more operations are performed on the workpiece. In the event that the disabled operator desires to change the position of the workpiece, present holding assemblies typically require a series of steps to be performed before a change can be made. In addition, presently available holding assemblies are not readily accommodated by a disabled operator's wheelchair or reclining apparatus.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to the provision of a workpiece holding assembly which enables an operator to position a workpiece in a retaining apparatus at the desired attitude for the workpiece while using only one arm. Also, the holding assembly permits the operator to change the position of the workpiece without requiring it to be withdrawn from the retaining apparatus.
This holding assembly is capable of being utilized by an operator confined to a wheelchair or to a bed. The ability of the operator to perform a series of tasks on the workpiece without being positioned at a workbench is an important feature of the invention. Further, the adjustable features of the assembly including the location thereof on a wheelchair can be utilized by one having a single arm.